


Sometimes It Matters

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Condoms, Established Relationship, F/M, First Times, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: ...except for when it's energy.For Kinktober Day 6 - "Size Difference"





	Sometimes It Matters

“Hunk, just calm down, okay? This isn’t rocket science.”

“I know! If this was rocket science, it would be easy.”

Pidge snorted at that, and Hunk couldn’t keep a grin from tugging on his mouth at his own joke. Pidge clambered up on the bed beside him, naked frame looking especially small next to his bulk. That was one of the reasons Hunk was most worried, though he would never say it to her face. She handed him a condom, and with a reluctant sigh, Hunk rolled it onto himself. Pidge did have a point; this wasn’t exactly their first time. They weren’t anything like chaste. But this would be the first time they had really gone all the way - rounded the bases, played hide the salami, whatever you wanted to call it.

Pidge patted his thigh reassuringly. “Don’t worry. We literally evolved to do this, remember? Our ancestors managed for millennia, and they didn’t even have lube.”

That got a real laugh out of Hunk. “Okay, okay. But you’ll stop or tell me if something starts to hurt, alright?”

“Course I will.” Pidge swung a leg over Hunk’s waist, waiting until he had totally finished adjusting the condom to take hold of his cock as she rose up on her knees. It was still hard from their foreplay earlier, and she positioned it easily.

Hunk caught his breath as he looked up at his girlfriend. Pidge looked so tiny perched above him like this, hands braced against his chest, thighs shaking as she lowered herself down onto his cock. She groaned as the head pushed into her, and Hunk carefully took her by the waist and guided her down the rest of the way. She was beautifully tight and hot, in a way that was nothing like the feel of a hand or mouth; drops of slick rolled down the shaft, making a lewd sound as he bottomed out inside of her.

By the time their hips were flush, he could put his hand on her stomach and feel the slight bulge of him inside her. The mere sight of it was dizzying, and Hunk’s eyes went wide as he gently pressed down on it, making Pidge quiver on top of him.

“O-oh, Hunk - ”

“Shh, shh. I’ve got you.” Hunk kept his grip firm as Pidge sat up, his cock slowly sliding out of her. She couldn’t quite get herself far enough up to reach the tip. Half of him was still inside her when she shuddered and sank down hard. The next time, Hunk thrust up, pushing Pidge a bit higher and making her come down harder. The feeling of her squeezing around his cock was intoxicating, pulling him right into the easy rhythm they usually had.

But after a few minutes, Pidge faltered, putting her weight on her hands as she leaned against him. “Sorry, it’s just - my thighs,” she panted. Hunk was about to ask her if she wanted to change position when she laid her hand over his, holding her hip, and straightened up. “H-here - move me.”

He lifted Pidge up a little, cautious, and she moved with him, amazingly light in his hands. It was so easy he did it again, and again, and before he knew it they were rocking together even more vigorously than before. He couldn’t get enough of watching her, how her whole body bounced as he pulled her up and down, the shape of his cock moving in her belly. 

He groaned as her hand dipped between her thighs, rubbing hard. Her eyes were wild and dark, and a long, thin moan issued from her mouth as Hunk fucked into her harder, faster. She started to shake and tremble, and then let out a loud cry, fingers rubbing frantically. Hunk cursed, pulling her down against his chest as she clutched at his shoulders. Stars burst under his eyelids. He kept thrusting, each little flutter of her around him pushing him higher until he tipped over the edge too, gasping out a moan as Pidge buried her face in his neck and kissed it, gentle and so, so sweet. 

They came apart eventually, Hunk carefully tipping Pidge down onto the mattress beside him. She curled up against his side, throwing an arm across his chest as she yawned. “So? Not the disaster you thought it’d be?”

“Nah,” Hunk murmured. He pressed his lips against her forehead. “…not quite as easy as our Electrical Engineering 101 class, though.”

Luckily, hitting someone in the face with a pillow was a gesture of affection from Pidge.


End file.
